The best present ever
by Tobifan4444
Summary: It's tobi's birthday.Deidara just found out from zetsu, what will deidara give tobi? One-shot deiXtobi Yoai do not like do not read. rated M just in case ;


**This is my first fan fiction so sorry if I suck ^_^;**

**WARNING YAOI BOY ON BOY ACTION DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ (its only common sense )**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own ANY of the Naruto characters Kishimoto DOES (but if I did all the COOL Akatsuki members would live)**

**!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBI!!! Pairing: deitobi (yes deixtobi :D)**

~~~The best present ever~~~

Deidara got up and did the same things he did every morning. But something was a bit off, Tobi seemed to be hiding something and every time he saw Zetsu he would go in the opposite direction. It seemed a bit weird but Deidara blew it off. The blond She male made his way outside to practice his 'art'. He shoved his hands into the two pouches by his sides that held his clay. He pulled them out, the mouths on his hand chewed away. Not long after they shit the clay up and Deidara closed his hands. When he opened them again there was a beautlyful clay bird in each hand. Deidara tossed them into the sky and quickly made a hand sign making the birds grow twice their size. The clay birds gracefully flew in the sky twisting and turning without one mistake. Deidara smiled at his almost complete 'art' then made another hand sign.

"KATSU! HMM!" Deidara yelled then the two birds exploded "complete art, un."

Just as he was going to make two more art creatures Zetsu grew from the ground. Deidara turned around to face Zetsu. The black, white, and green man held out a small green box with a bright gold ribbon on it.

"….what's this, un?" Deidara asked

"Tobi's gift"

"**He keeps avoiding us so since you guys are lovers give this to him**"

_Lovers? Hardly. Tobi may think our relationship as lovers, but to me he's just a sex toy. I don't care about him; at least…I think I don't. Every night after I screw him he'll curl up next to me and say "I love you Deidara"._

In fact Tobi did, and after he did Deidara would wait then kiss Tobi on his forehead not uttering a word back before falling asleep.

"Sure, hmm." Deidara grabbed the gift "but what's it for anyways, yeah?"

"**He didn't tell you**?" "Well he didn't tell us till you forced it out of him" "**yes well Deidara and him sleep together that's something different**" "well I guess so"

"OK JUST TELL ME, YEAH!"

"Well, today is Tobi's birthday"

"Why didn't he tell me, hmm?"

"Well we had to force it out of him"

"But I sleep with him, un."

"**Tooold youuu**"

"I don't know why he just didn't ok"

~~~IN DEIDARA AND TOBI'S ROOM~~~

Tobi lied on the bed, Deidara and he shared, almost falling asleep. Then Deidara opened the about to yell but saw Tobi laying there with his face unmasked. So he quietly closed the door and tip toed over to Tobi. He looked at Tobi's angel like face, sure he was cute but he looked like an angel when he slept you could ask anyone who's seen his face sleeping. Deidara smirked then slowly got on the bed and on top of Tobi. Deidara then slapped Tobi across the face. Tobi dazed but, not wide wake with an onyx eye looking at Deidara in shock.

"W-what was that for?" Tobi stuttered

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday, hmm? Deidara growled

Tobi was silent.

"." Deidara raised his voice a bit

"Because it's not important I don't even want a gift" Tobi looked away a bit ashamed with a red mark starting to apare on his face.

Deidara felt A little bad when he saw this."Tobi it is important, and you're gonna get a gift weather you want one or not, yeah."

Tobi stared silent looking at the floor.

"…Tobi, how old are you, un?"Deidara asked knowing the answer

"like 201 or something" Tobi mumbled

"well then act like it, yeah" Deidara hissed

Tobi glared at the floor, until Deidara got off him. Tobi sat up next to Deidara.

"I want nothing honestly" Tobi reinsured

"the least I could do is try You always try to make me happy, yeah. un" Deidara pouted

"…the thing that would make me happiest right now is if you took me" Tobi purred rubbing Deidara's inner thigh.

Deidara lustfully smiled at Tobi, pulling him into a fiery kiss. Tobi allowed Deidara to explore the wet caverns in his mouth. Deidara Placed a hand on Tobi's chest pushing him down on the bed. Deidara broke the kiss to get Tobi's shirt off and his own not long after. They started kissing again; Deidara's hands explored Tobi's body the toughs tickling Tobi's pale skin. Tobi wrapped his fingers in Deidara's hair deepening the kiss further. Deidara teasingly grined his hips on Tobi's, the bulges in their pants rubbing against each other. Deidara earned a moan every time he did this. Tobi was frustrated and pulled Deidara's hips down to slam in to his own. Deidara moaned loudly and looked up at Tobi, who was grinning with lust in his eye. Deidara grinned back and started to unzip Tobi's pants with his teeth, Tobi moaned waiting. Deidara took his time stripping Tobi of his pants before him notice that his pants and boxers have been long removed. Deidara looked at Tobi, who gave an innocent 'I don't know what happened to your pants' look. Deidara ripped off Tobi's boxers reveling an impressive sized penis. Tobi shivered as Deidara breathed on his penis. Deidara smiled then flipped Tobi over so he was lying on his stomach. Deidara traced his finger around Tobi's entrée before sliding it in, Tobi wined a bit but held most of it in. Deidara pushed two more fingers In stretching Tobi out, before he withdrew his fingers to replace it with something more. Tobi wined softly as Deidara pushed himself in slowly. Letting Tobi ajust Deidara sat still.

Tobi squirmed a bit under Deidara"neh, move. Please" Tobi begged

Deidara willingly complied with Tobi's pleads and trusted in and out of Tobi. Tobi moaned each time as Deidara sped up.

"Ahhh~ DEIDARA~" Tobi moaned loudly as he came

Deidara slammed into Tobi a couple more times before he came, moaning Tobi's name. Both panting heavily they laid next to each other. Once Tobi caught his breath, he curled up to Deidara.

"I love you Deidara"

"I love you too Tobi, yeah"

Tobi surprised about what Deidara just said started to cry.

"W-what's wrong, hmm?"

"nothing, just. You gave me the best present ever" Tobi managed to say in-between his sobs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: This came to me during math class so I thought about it the rest of the day and typed it right as I got home. :D I hope you liked it**

**Deidara: That's the only that has ever come to you in math class, UN**

**Tobifan4444: Not true not true I have a good grade in that class :C**

**Deidara: Sure you do hmm **

**Tobi: well I liked it :D**

**Tobifan4444: Thank you Tobi-kun :3**

**Deidara: I didn't say I didn't like it yeah! I love it, UN!**

**Tobi: Only cause your on top **

**Deidara: so, YEAH? **

**Tobifan4444: Tobi please :3**

**Tobi: will do! Please review it will make me happy**

**Tobifan4444: and if you don't ill kill of Deidara in the story**

**Deidara: D: I don't want die please review, YEAH!**


End file.
